crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-09-03
This is what happened on Sunday, September 3, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events Team Kimba's Story In New York City Jade and Jinn are accosted by a mugger while heading for the train to Dunwich. Jade runs away while Jinn tackles the guy. Net result: $57.00 richer.Jade 2 - Away from Home On the train to Dunwich Jade meets Angel and Quickie. They arrive at the Dunwich train station just before Mrs. Shugendo herds them onto the bus. In Baltimore It's the day: Tony Chandler is heading off to Whateley Academy - as a girl, Toni Chandler. Yayyy! Lots of sturm and drang at home before leaving on the train at 11:00.Enter the Chaka! Somewhere in Colorado William Meredith Wilson, now known as Billie, heads for Whateley Academy. She takes the plane to Concord, changing in Pittsburg, and then takes the train to Dunwich. She doesn't manage to mingle too much with the other students at the train station because they've managed to lose her luggage! The stationmaster eventually manages to track it down to Concord.Unexpected Consequences This part of the story is unclear; it may be one day or two. In Los Angeles Ayla takes a tearful leave of her older sister, Gracie, and her sister’s wife, Janet. She has to endure a large, boring woman on the 5:30 am flight into Chicago. Fortunately, the Chicago to Berlin leg is first class and a lot easier. In Berlin, she meets Evvie and Kenny. They take the bus to the train station in Dunwich; on the way Kenny and Evvie get upset that Ayla is one of those Goodkinds.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind At the Dunwich Train Station Hank Declan, Toni Chandler and Nikki Reilly arrive on the same train. There are a couple of guys playing on the pinball machine in the waiting room when they arrive.Fey: Mom, I Don't Feel So GoodWelcome to Poe All the kids wait in the station waiting room until the Dean of Students, Mrs. Shugendo, shows up at 4:00 right on the dot. The twenty kids troop out into two buses. Ayla sits next to a cute girl named Vanessa. Jade sits with Tennyo.Another Day, We Were Going Where? At Whateley When they arrive at their new dorm, Poe Cottage, Mrs. Shugendo introduces the house mother, Mrs. Horton, and three student guides, Belle Forbes, Steve Rossiter and Rosalyn Dekkard. A group of six of them go off with Belle, who introduces herself as Kendall (Beltane) Forbes and tells them that they're all changelings. Jaws drop. They go down the wide brick path (no color is mentioned) to the central buildings, passing Melville on the way. Stop at the Quad The Quad is the next stop: Belle Forbes gives the required speech about the founder, Noah Whateley. Then she has them say a bit about themselves, including what their powers are. She starts off with how her parents packed her off to a boy's school when she wanted to go to a girl's school. She discovered her power to create ectoplasmic things and started one of the most horrific hauntings on record. She's slowly changing to a girl, the transformation goes faster the more she uses her power. NOTE - the quad and the origin stories seem to be in a different order in different stories. Hank starts his origin story off with how he used to be a girl, Hannah, and how he grew up on military bases all his life. His younger brother tried to get him killed when his mutation manifested; he had to fight off several APCs and a tank before it got straightened out. Toni went next, with the story of how she'd discovered her Ki powers in a martial arts class. Then Ayla tells her story, leaving out a few of the more painful parts. Jade goes next, followed by Fey, and Tennyo last. The Tour Belle Forbes then leads them into Shuster Hall, showing them the Grand Hall. Then she has Mrs. Linford open the Homer Gallery so they can look at the exhibits, including a wax figure of Champion, a portrait of Lord Paramount looking at a bust of Vlad Tepes, and a metric ton of gold, courtesy of Gabriella Guzman. Belle then leads them to the Crystal Hall, which is a large geodesic dome that houses the student cafeteria. In the center it has a fountain, a grassy area, some hanging plants and even a few small trees. Ayla manages to snag something good and makes nice to the chefs. Belle shows the changelings around the classrooms in Shuster Hall. While the rest of them wander around, she talks to Fey about the Faerie Glamour that Fey is projecting. Fey is very surprised - she doesn't know she's doing it! Belle then warns her to avoid the Goths - wannabe magic users without the sense to get into the magic program and who sometimes do really unsafe things. After they’ve eaten, Belle takes them on a short tour of the underground facilities, including a long tunnel to Hawthorne, the power station (which taps some kind of cosmic energy), and Arena 77. Back at Poe Belle gets them back to the cottage. Just as they're about to go upstairs and choose rooms Marty "Megs" Penn (Mega-Girl) arrives with a thud. There's a short conversation revealing Megs as more than somewhat of a ditz. Toni has a conversation with Riptide about lesbianism and transsexualism. Like: "You didn't tell me you were a transsexual!" "Well, you didn't tell me you were a lesbian." "So, why's that matter?" "Exactly." "Oh." They get back to the cottages. Jade decides to room with Tennyo. Ayla snags room 202, and then Jade uses the Big Sad Puppy Dog Eyes to persuade her to switch for room 216. While Tennyo is out of the room Jade decides to charge Tennyo's cabbit. Fey, Tennyo and Ayla talk a bit in Tennyo's room while Fey gives the cabbit some strange looks. Toni and Fey decide to room together. While they're unpacking Tennyo's cabbit escapes (animated by Jade) and they have a fun time chasing it down. Jade goes upstairs to talk to Angel and Juanita. The cabbit chase roars past. She explains what she does, and asks about taking double classes. Angel suggests talking to Zenith, the cottage fixer, when she comes in. Once the cabbit is rounded up, Ayla has a long talk with Vanessa about family and money. Jade comes back down, stops by a room with a pile of boys getting acquainted, and finds Tennyo with a club in her hand and the cabbit tied down. They decide that Tennyo really does need to play "whack a lion" a bit. Everyone gets some fun in. Toni decides to try the exercise machine in the basement. Hippolyta tries to kill her for changing the settings. Hank and then Belle intervene, and then Mrs. Horton grounds both of them for the evening. Toni and Nikki are unpacking when Rip yells for help with her roommate, Bunny Cormick. It seems Bunny has a lot of luggage, and has just about taken over the room. In the confusion, Bunny manages to get one of her robots to pack her in, and Fey helps her out by unlocking the trunk magically. Then Jay Jay comes by and trashes most of the robots with her Energizer Speedster electro-magnetic field. The changelings retire to the sunroom to show off their powers. Toni and Rip leave Nikki to console Bunny. Rip and Tony have a fun time. After some conversation, they decided that Toni's code name is going to be Chaka. Before sleep, Ayla decides her room needs to be redecorated. Before sleep, Tennyo spends a bit of time floating in the rafters letting her homesickness ebb out. See also References Category:Timeline